Till We're Together Again
by Azure-x-Roze
Summary: Usagi has re-incarnated with full memories. She feels alone and seeks solitude on a moonlit beach. Who's to say the object of her thought's won't come seeking her? UxM


**A/N: **This is just an idea I'm trying to write. Please R&R. It'll help me improve. Now for the disclaimer…

**DISCLAIMER:** I DO NOT OWN Sailor Moon! It is the property of Naoko Takeuchi. Did I spell her name right?

**SUMMARY:** Usagi has come back with full memories. She feels alone and one day seeks solitude on a moonlit beach. Who's to say the object of her desire won't come seeking her? Will she let that someone learn their past, or leave them in the dark?

* * *

**Tsukino Usagi's POV**

Konnichiwa, watashi Tsukino Usagi. I am fourteen years old and hav-had the burden of the whole world on my shoulders. But now my life hold's no meaning…

* * *

**Normal POV**

She laid there atop the ice-pillar, still in her princess garb taking her last breaths.

'The senshi, Endymion they're all gone' the beautiful woman thought dejectedly. A lone tear made its trail down her fragile-looking porcelain face.

'You guys, you broke your promises' she wept silently for the lost people in her life.

Her tattered dress hung on her frail for limply. A dimly glowing crystal lay off to the side, a pink wand with a gold crescent on top not far behind. As the figure in white took her last ragged breaths, she sent a final plea to the crystal.

'We shall live again. Let them have normal lives once more'

And with that final thought, the ghostly girl's eyes closed for what one would assume would be forever…

Somewhere not far from her, lay a raven-haired girl clad in a white body suit and red mini skirt. A slowly fading red beam led from her prone form to the white figure atop the ice-pillar. Her red aura surrounding her, a red pen with the symbol of Mars clasped tightly in her right hand, she was surrounded by red hot flames slowly swallowing her whole, licking but never burning.

"We will be together again Usagi-chan' the one in red's spirit comforted as she heard her leaders voice.

A blonde lay not so much a way away from the red girl, covered in vines; her once-beautiful red hair-bow lay some few feet away, shredded to pieces along with her front bow and skirt. The orange beam, whose destination seemed to be the ice-pillar blended into the oncoming darkness. A pen, orange in colour, with the symbol of Venus lay in her out-stretched hand, as if daring anyone to take it.

'Don't worry Princess, we'll be back' her essence smiled peacefully.

Ahead about 9 meters, lay a bluenette. Her skirt tattered, bow askew a blue beam faded in and out which led to the infamous ice-pillar. A mini palm-top lay not far off with the symbol of Mercury shining brightly in the setting sun. Her left hand grasped a blue pen, with the Mercury symbol in a death grip. A faint mist surrounded her, slowly condensing into ice. The up-side down ice-dome in which she was placed made her seem like she belonged on a bed of ice, except this looked out of place since her face was just barely at peace.

'Usagi-chan, please don't die with a frown, remember to smile' the spirit of the bluenette replied to the plea.

Far to her right, a brunette clad in a green mini-skirt and white body suit, lay mangled on top of many shards of ice poking out of the ground. An antenna poked out from the tiara in the middle of her forehead, shooting out green lightning in all directions, slowly threatening to take the body whole. Her green aura surrounding her, she clutched a green pen with the symbol of Jupiter on the top. A green beam leading from her to the well-known ice-pillar was gradually fading away into nothing-ness.

'A tear is worth a thousand smiles, isn't that what you always said?' the brunette's phantom teased.

These four were the brave senshi. Sailor Mars, Sailor Venus, Sailor Mercury and last but not least, Sailor Jupiter.

In an underground-cavern not so far from the pillar of sparkling ice, lay a man more than six-foot in silver and black armour. Shards of black crystals were imbedded in his back, poking through the black cape, which had red lining. A single sparkling, blood-red rose was held in his hand, a tight grip on the stem.

'My love, do not shed a tear and have no fear for we will be together eternally' the man's voice comforted the distraught dieing girl.

Back on the ice-pillar, as the girl heard the whispers of her friends, her heart made a final wish:

'Let them have normal lives once more'

* * *

All those events had taken place at the roughest estimate of about one or two months ago. Now the senshi were back with no memory of their silver-millennium lives or of their time as Sailor soldiers. Chiba Mamoru had no re-collection of his beloved Usako and it was tearing her apart!

To vent her pent up frustrations, Tsukino Usagi took moon-lit walks along the beach, wandering aimlessly for hours on end. She didn't have to worry about her grades anymore. When she was princess she had been taught eleven-grade things at the age of seven! She remembered everything from that time, including every single lesson! Usagi could now go to college and pass with flying colours.

Now she was the weird, smart girl who went from dumb to smart in a day. She had always been the girl with the go-lucky happy attitude and a body most models would die for. And yet all that mattered to her were her friends and zest for life! She never had to think twice about being lonely, and apparently neither did anyone else if she had anything to say about it. She was kind to even a stranger. But it seemed like she was the stranger these days. She would even catch Motoki giving her weird looks because of the sudden change in her.

And here she was now, walking along the rock-faces on her very own, deserted moon-lit beach. Her face held a wistful expression as she thought of the person who could be here right now. As she reached the top of a cliff-face, she looked out to the sea, the waves smashing against the sea rocks, swishing over the sand gracefully. She looked up to the Moon and prayed to her patron goddess Selene, pleading for her friends to find happiness and love in life. Nothing more, nothing less.

It began to rain, starting off as a sprinkle then splashing down harder every second. She began to sing…

**_"I hear the voice of my destiny call_**

**_And I know I must go find my way_**

**_The hardest part will be leaving you all_**

**_And I'll miss you much more_**

_**Than words can say"**_

And who just happened to be walking by? The one and only Chiba Mamoru. He stopped in his tracks at the sound of the angelic voice.

'So pure, so familiar' he thought in a daze as he walked closer to the voice. There, high upon a cliff-top stood the silhouette of a girl with two streamers for hair, gleaming silver in the moon-light.

**_"I'll be only a memory away_**

**_If you need me_**

_**You can call m…"**_

Usagi trailed off as she heard footsteps behind her. She looked behind her and gave him one of the saddest smile's he'd ever seen. She continued the song…

**_"I'll be only a memory away_**

**_If you need me_**

**_You can call me any time of day_**

**_And I'll be there, It's OK_**

**_Only a memory away_**

****

**_My intuition says something is wrong_**

**_My friends said they'd come say goodbye_**

**_I can't go until I know what's going on_**

**_I fear there is danger_**

**_Somewhere nearby_**

****

**_I'll be only a memory away_**

**_If you need me_**

**_You can call me any time of day_**

**_And I'll be there, It's OK_**

**_Only a memory away_**

****

**_We've been together_**

**_Through good times and bad_**

**_You've always been there for me_**

**_I'll always treasure the best friends I had_**

**_Eternally_**

****

**_Only a memory away_**

**_If you need me_**

**_You can call me any time of day_**

**_And I'll be there, It's OK_**

**_I'm only a memory away_**

****

**_Only a memory away_**

**_If you need me_**

**_You can call me any time of day_**

**_And I'll be there, It's OK_**

**_Only a memory away_**

****

**_Only a memory away_**

**_Only a memory away..."_**

Usagi turned to go but was stopped when Mamoru uttered one word, with a tone of uncertainty,

"Serenity?"

Usagi was stunned into silence. She stared at him for the longest time.

'Does he remember?' hope started to shine in her eyes. She looked at his face. Blue met Blue. And both were frozen to the spot. Usagi broke eye contact and reached into her pocket. She pulled out the golden star locket. It started to play the song the lovers knew so well but only one remembered its significance.

The look in his eyes told her he didn't know what it was. She dropped it and ran off into the night, unshed tears glistening in her eyes. Abruptly it stopped playing. Reaching down, Mamoru plucked it from the confines of the weeds here and there. He turned to walk back to his car when he faintly saw the image of a blonde haired, blue eyed angel, in a white dress surrounded by eight warrior-women in _very_ short skirts. Shaking his head to clear it of such thoughts Mamoru made his way to his car.

* * *

As soon as he got home he went to his room and lay down on his bed, exhausted for some reason. He soon fell asleep into a rest-less slumber still dressed. He dreamt of the moon-kingdom and how he fell in love with its heiress.

He woke up to the tune of the Star locket playing its woeful melody. On impulse he jumped out of bed and began running to Tokyo beach at three in the morning. Although he did not know it was tree in the morning. When he reached his destination he stopped briefly trying to find her knowing she would be there.

And so she was, once again on the cliff-top singing her heart out, silhouetted once again against the moon-light. She stopped her singing and turned his way. Blue met blue again. A joy-full smile graced her rose pink lips. They both ran to each other, meeting half way.

For a moment they just stood there, staring. Mamoru pulled out the Star locket from his sub-space pocket. Usagi's eyes widened, but she couldn't be too sure yet.

"Usako" Mamoru murmured, and with those words a joy-full Usagi launched her-self at Mamoru full-force. He grinned down at her.

"I'm back Odango Atama!" he teased, and Usagi just laughed.

"Aishieteru Mamo-chan"

"Aishieteru Usako"

And under the light of the full moon they kissed.

* * *

**A/N:** OK, I know this is not so good but, I had this idea floating around in my head, so I had to write it down. Not one of my best works but OK kind of good. Please review. Reviews help me improve my writing. No flames! Constructive criticism I'll accept. Arigatou minna, Ja ne! 


End file.
